


Taikyuu!!

by SHONENRAMEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Table tennis, bros being bros, friendships, started out as satire but i got invested, this isn't supposed to be serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHONENRAMEN/pseuds/SHONENRAMEN
Summary: The journey of high school friends trying to win at regionals table tennis.very sad but very happy.10/10don't take this seriously this is basically a haikyuu parody with my friends and I in it LMAO.
Kudos: 3





	1. | , |I , | | , |_

  
  
  


# I , Ii , II , I_ 

  
  
  


It was as if time slowed down. Tiffany could see the small white ball fly past her paddle.  
_MOVE!_ She thought to herself. She reached for the ball yet her movements were futile. She heard a sharp whistle, and it brought her back to reality. The scoreboard read 10-12. They lost. While the other pair cheered, she stared at the ping pong table in disbelief. Jason, who stood next to her, cursed under his breath. That was it—they had lost regionals. They had lost against Exither once more. Tiffany gripped her paddle.  


“C’mon. It’s time to go.” Tiffany heard a small voice say as someone gently nudged her. She looked up and saw her friend Danielle, trying to hold back tears. Tiffany nodded and numbly followed her out the door and into the hallway of the gym.  


“I could’ve gotten that. I lost the game.” Tiffany muttered. Despite her lack of tears, her frustration was evident. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder.  


“Don’t say that man. You didn’t lose the game. We all did.” Ted said, lightly shaking her in reassurement.  


“He’s right. We both lost that game, Tiffany. We just need to get better,” Jason added, “We need to beat Exither next year.”  


They finally left the brick building the tournament was held in. The sky above them was blue and the sun was shining, contrasting against their devastating loss. The team trudged across the asphalt, passing other buses and cars and avoided their reflections in the windows. Once they got in their van, the team advisor, Mr. Jay, broke the solemn mood in the air. “You all played well today,” He said, while starting the van, “but this is a loss. We can’t change that. Just take the bitterness and agony and improve. It was a close game—next year we will prevail.”  


“Yes sir!” the whole team replied in unison. The whole ride back to their town was silent. Usually, there were screams and cheers passed around while the team played “Crazy 8’ on Game Pigeon. However, everyone now was contemplating how to improve—how to not suffer a loss this big ever again.

  
  
  



	2. Club Matters

  
  
  


#  Club Matters 

  
  
  


It was now Tiffany’s last year of high school. After the desolating loss during her third year, she dedicated herself to table tennis. It was evident that the club was dying, now that the fourth years have graduated. There were only six members in the club—herself, Jason, Josh, Cody, Danielle, and Ted. Because it was just the first month of school, there was always the possibility that newer members would join. However, Tiffany, who always had a rather pessimistic view on life, doubted they would get many applications. After all, table tennis was not a mainstream sport. 

The Boomer High School had a rather bleak vibe. It wasn’t like the building was rundown, it was more of the teachers and staff who looked depressed every single day. And this, in return, had an effect on the students who attended this high school. The school didn’t have an impressive sports program either—it was rather sad actually. The school’s football team lost 10-49 against Exither and their state rank was in the negatives. The only thing notable about the school is their art program who was lead by a rather brazen but compassionate art teacher. Other than that, the school had little reputation. It was known to all that their main rival was Exither. The school district seemed to have beaten Boomer in almost everything, not excusing table tennis either. Boomer High School managed to finish second at Regionals, however. Though this did not excuse the fact that they were intent on reaching for States. The whole table tennis season in general was a disappointment. For once in Boomer’s table tennis history, beating Exither looked achievable. However, the team fell short. 

The ninth bell of the day rang and excused all students from school. However, instead of leaving the school, Tiffany exited her AP Physics class and headed straight for Mr. Jay’s room, where the table tennis team met up. On her way there, she met up with her friend Danielle.

“Tiffany! Do you want to get on Overwatch after table tennis?” She asked enthusiastically.

“Mm sure. Comp though?” Tiffany shot back.

“Nah, my tank rank is about to hit triple digits. I’m too scared.” She laughed. Their small conversation continued until they arrived at the club room. Danielle reached for the door and held it open for Tiffany, “After you captain!”

“I legit don’t know why everyone made me captain. I am the least capable person for the job.” Tiffany shook her head.

“Like I am any more qualified for vice,” Danielle shrugged, “but it is what it is.” She followed behind Tiffany into the room. Both greeted Mr. Jay and began setting up the tables. Danielle also assisted her by taking out the ping pong balls and spare paddles. “Do you think we’ll get any more team members this year? I know my younger brother wants to join.” She asked Tiffany, curious about her opinion.

“If I’m being completely honest bro, I doubt we’ll get many applications.” She sighed. Danielle hummed in agreement. It’s not like they weren’t going to try advertising the club, however. They genuinely wanted to see the club grow, despite the odds stacked against them. After they were done setting up, they heard loud jokes and laughs blasting from the hallway. 

“OKAY okay, being honest tho, like, ON JAH, Jason probably does watch hentai.”

“Bruh, no joke tho. I do!” Laughter followed the statement that assumably, Jason, made. The quad of guys entered the room while playfully shoving one another. Danielle looked at Tiffany with amusement but the latter simply shook her head in feigned disappointment. 

“Tsk tsk. Weebs and their hentai. PornHub is much better.” Tiffany added.

“WOAH there Tiffany. You took it too far man. See, I’m rather woke. I watch hentai AND PornHub.” Danielle added, pulling on a straight face before also breaking into a fit of laughter.

“You guys are cringe. Anime is for nerds” Cody added. 

“Like you aren’t one.” Ted shot back jokingly.

“HEY!”

“Alright alright, chill y’all,” Danielle interrupted, “We’re going to have to discuss how we are going to advertise the club this year.” 

“Yeah, she’s right. With the fourth years leaving, we only have six people. Three fourth years, three third years, and no second years. We need to gather interest.” Tiffany said.

“Why don’t we play a match first? We can talk about this stuff after.” Jason suggested. Everyone agreed, serious matters could be tended to later.

"Hey Josh! Play me." 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to whoever left that kudos ... unless you're from the saigon serpents, how'd you find this? i am concerned you actually liked this enough to leave a kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically all the characters in this fic (besides the opposite teams) are real people. I'm gonna censor the school names and town name just in case a random stranger stumbles upon this thing HHH.


End file.
